Christmas Present
by Neko31xPanda26
Summary: Mendapatkan hadiah pasti menyenangkan， apalagi mendapatkan hadiah dari orang yang kau kasihi.


**Warning :** Typo, Gaje , bahasa amburadul , Yaoi.

**Disclaimer :** Sampe Aomine jadi banci, Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik neko ( TwT ) melainkan milik Tadoshi Fujimaki .

* * *

**First Present : Kuroko-Kagami Case**

* * *

( Minggu 23/12/12 Taman Kota Shibuya 11:17 )

Normal POV

Di suatu siang yang damai, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berparas sangar dan mempunyai alis terbelah 2 sedang menunggu seseorang di sebuah taman. Saat sedang asik menyeruput minuman yang sedang di pegangnya tiba-tiba ada sesosok *ehm* makhluk yang menghampirinya.

"Kagami-kun"

"WUAK! KUROKO ! JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA DONG!"

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi kok."

"Uso! Aku sudah di sini dari 15 menit yang lalu masa tidak kau panggil!"

"Kagami-kun saja yang tidak dengar." kata Kuroko lalu sedikit mengehela napas.

"TUH KAN! KAU PASTI TADI HABIS BERLARI KAN!?"

"...Ups, sepertinya aku ketahuan."

"KUROKO!"

"Sumimasen Kagami-kun."

"Tch! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita akan ketemuan di taman ini jam 10, kenapa kau telat hah?!"

"Tadi aku ketinggalan kereta jadi agak telat, sumimasen Kagami-kun"

"Aku khawatir tau! Kalau kau kecelakaan bagaimana ! Kau kan suka nggak kelihatan orang lain! Kalau kau ke tabrak truk bagaimana?!"

"K-kagami-kun.."Lalu tiba-tiba Kuroko memeluk Kagami dengan erat.

"O-oi !Apa-apaan sih Kuroko?!" kata Kagami dengan warna muka yang sudah menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Kagami-kun , aku senang sekali kau sangat menghawatirkan aku." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Senyuman maut Kuroko membuat Kagami meledakan asap dari kepalanya saking gelagaban. Kuroko segera melepaskan pelukannya karena tahu kalau ia lebih lama lagi memeluk Kagami, Kagami bisa mati kena serangan jantung.

"Ne Kagami-kun, ayo kita jalan."

"A-e-i-iya, ayo kita jalan."

"Un."

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan menusuri jalan kota yang ramai. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan dalam keheningan, Kagami mulai angkat bicara.

"Oi Kuroko, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau mengajakku ke Shibuya? Tumben sekali."

"Ah, aku ingin membeli peralatan untuk natal."

"Oh, tapi sepertinya kalau pohon natal aku punya dirumah.  
Kalau mau kau bisa meminjam punyaku."

"Ah, aku juga punya kok dirumah ."

"Lah? Terus kau kesini mau beli apa?"

"Ada deh, Kagami-kun lihat saja nanti."

"Hei, jangan bikin aku penasaran dong."

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan kasih tahu Kagami-kun. Kalau Kagami-kun masih ngotot juga aku akan memborgol Kagami-kun dengan Nigou."

"...Cih"

-TS-

( Minggu 23/12/12 - Pertokoan Shibuya 13:53 )

"..Oi Kuroko ,itu apa?" kata Kagami sambil menunjuk kantung besar yang dibawa Kuroko.

"Hn, ini? Barang yang aku perlukan untuk natal nanti."

"Iya, aku tahu. Yang aku tanya isinya, tadi kau cuma mengambil barang di toko anb- apalah aku lupa namanya."

"Ada deh, Kagami-kun jangan kepo terus dong."

"Aku nggak ke-..kepo artinya apa Kuroko?"

"Orang idiot yang terlalu penasaran."

"Oh, Hei! Kau ngatain aku ya!?"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu."

"Hei!"

Kruuukkk~

"Kagami-kun, ayo kita makan siang dulu."

"Iya deh, perut juga sudah bunyi karena kelaparan, ayo ke Maji Burger."

"Hai."

( Minggu 23/12/12 - Maji Burger 13:40 )

Setelah memesan makan, Kuroko dan Kagami menempati tempat duduk dekat jendela. Setelah beberapa lama mereka makan dalam keheningan, Kagami mulai angkat bicara.

"Kuroko, sebentar lagi kan natal, kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Tidak usah Kagami-kun."

"Ayolah, aku kan pacarmu. Masa hari spesial begini tidak memberi hadiah."

"Ano, kalau boleh aku minta 1 hadiah."

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti saja aku kasih tau."

"Hah...Kuroko , kenapa saja sih kau banyak rahasia hari ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa dong nanti Kagami-kun juga tau."

"Tch, ya sudah kalau begitu."

Lalu setelah itu mereka hanya makan dalam diam. Setelah selesai makan kagami mengantar Kuroko sampai rumah Kuroko lalu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri .

-TS-

( Selasa - Kagami's apartement 23:58)

'Ting-tong' 'ting-tong' 'ting-tong' 'KLEK'

"Siapa?"

Hening~

"Tch, siapa sih yang iseng mencet bel malam-malam." kata kagami sambil menutup pintu.

DUK!

"Kagami-kun, ittai."

"WUAH! Kuroko! Kau datang darimana?!"

"Aku kan yang tadi memencet bel."

"Tch, kau selalu saja. Daripada itu kenapa kau datang malam-malam begi-" kata-kata Kagami terputus saat melihat pakaian Kuroko. Sekarang Kuroko memakai mantel panjang yang menetupi hampir semua badannya, yang terlihat hanya kaus kaki putih yang membungkus betisnya dan kepala Kuroko yang sekarang memakai topi natal.

"Kuroko, ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Kuroko dan langsung masuk kedalam apartement Kagami.

"Oi, buka dulu mantelmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku kedinginan."

"Ya sudah...hei kenapa kau datang kesini malam-malam sekali?"

"Aku mau menginap di rumah Kagami-kun boleh tidak?"

"Hah? Boleh saja sih, tapi-"

"Ya sudah aku masuk ke kamar dulu ya Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko yang langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Kagami, sedangkan Kagami? Kagami masih terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan Kuroko. Setelah sadar dari keterbengongannya ia mulai menyusul kuroko. Saat kagami akan membuka pintu kamarnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang ia lihat adalah...

"Kagami-kun, Merry Christmas!" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Sekarang Kuroko mengenakan terusan merah pendek dengan kancing putih sampai perut, lengan panjang, pita merah disekitar lehernya, hiasan putih disekitar lengan, dan dilengkapi dengan kaus kaki putih. Singkatnya Kuroko memakai baju Ms. Santa Claus alias baju santa versi cewe dengan rok minim. Melihat ini, Kagami hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Kagami-kun?" kata Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, yang membuat Kuroko tambah imut dan membuat para seme ngiler seember (*Kyaaa!Kuroko! *Jpret* *Jpret* ). Karena Kagami masih membatu, Kuroko menghampiri Kagami dan mengguncang-gunangkan Kagami sedikit. Tapi Kagami masih belum sadar, jadi yang dilakukan Kuroko..

PLAK!

"Ow ittai!"

"Habis Kagami-kun tidak sadar-sadar juga sih."

"Siapa yang tidak bengong melihatmu memakai i-itu..." kata Kagami dengan muka memerah.

"Memang kenapa Kagami-kun?"

"K-kalau kau pakai b-baju seperti itu a-aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kagami-kun, aku kan hadiah natal Kagami-kun."

PESSSSS~

"Hah..Kuroko kau selalu saja penuh dengan kejutan." kata Kagami sambil memghampiri Kuroko dengan muka semerah tomat.

"Kuroko kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kagami yang langsung jadi macan buas. Kagami mulai mendekati Kuroko sampai tidak ada jarak diantara mereka lagi. Mereka mulai dari ciuman pelan lalu lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas, yang tentu saja didominasi oleh Kagami. Tapi kuroko menahan mulut Kagami ketika ia akan melanjutkan.

"Mnnnh...sebelum kita lanjutkan, aku ada satu permintaan."

"Hn? Apa itu Kuroko?"

"Tolong jangan terlalu berisik ya Kagami-kun, ini sudah malam."

"Hn.." lalu Kagami langsung menyerang tulang dada Kuroko.

Kagami sangat menikmati 'hadiah' yang diberilan Kuroko dan terus 'memainkannya' dalam waktu yang lama.

-TS-

( Selasa - 25/12/12 Kagami's Bedroom 8:39 )

'Criip' 'criip' 'criip'

"Hoi Kuroko ayo bangun."

"Hng...sebentar Kagami-kun."

"Hei, ini sudah siang ayo bangun!"

"Aku masih ngatuk Kagami-kun."

"Ck, malas sekali kau."

"Memang siapa yang masih terus semangat sampai jam 2 pagi?"

"I-itu..!" Kagami mulai gelagaban.

"Maaf...pasti sekarang kau kesakitan." kata Kagami dengan lesu. Terlihat kuping macan imajiner merunduk kebawah.

Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat Kagami, lalu ia memegang pipi Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kagami-kun, aku cuma bercanda, aku kan hadiah Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko dan membuat Kagami nge-blush karena mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"H-hei ngomong-ngomong soal hadiah, apa hadiah yang kau inginkan?"

"...Ano, kalau boleh aku ingin minta 1 hadiah."

"Tentu saja boleh, apa itu Kuroko?"

"Aku ingin agar kita bisa bersama-sama, setelah lulus, setelah dewasa, bahkan sampai tua. Aku ingin agar kita dapat bersama selamanya dan hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kita." kata Kuroko  
Pesssss~

Sekarang Kagami sudah memerah dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Kuroko kenapa sih kau mudah sekali mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan."

"Itu tidak memalukan kok Kagami-kun, itu hal yang paling kuinginkan dari Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko sambil cemberut sedikit. Melihat ini Kagami langsung mendekati Kuroko dan menciuminya.

"Hng-Kagami-kun, apa ya-mnnng kau lakukan?"

"Ini salahmu."

"Eh?"

"Ini salahmu karena begitu manis." lalu Kagami langsung menerjang Kuroko.

Di pagi natal yang indah, sepasang kekasih imut ini melanjutkan 'kegiatan malam' mereka yang entah akan berakhir sampai kapan.

.

.

.

Nyaaa~ neko disini»w! Neko minta maap kalo updatenya telat karena musti diedit dulu sama panda (malah pulsa juga abis lagi). Ini fic ke-2 neko, yang masih menekuni kagakuro nyehehehe. Neko binggung mau nerusin fic ini apa ngga.. Ne minna, menurut kalian gimana? Kalau di terusin neko mau bikin semua anggota kiseko no sedai ( tapi buat akashi ngga neko jamin bakal di keluarin, karena neko binggung milih pasangannya =w=; ) gimana minna? Btw neko and panda mengucapkan 'Merry Christmas minna! Wish you the best and have a nice day!' ^w^ Well riview~

ﾟ.+:｡ヾ(*｀∀´*)ゞThank you.+:｡


End file.
